


Totaled

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux was done running. If he’d have wanted to get away, he would have been gone. He wanted the chase. And he wanted the capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totaled

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme~

“Yo, double douche!”

Sollux glanced up at the sound of a voice climbing the hill. He saw the slicked back hair and the wavy tines before anything else and groaned.

“What do you want Ampora?”

It wasn’t Eridan. And that almost made Sollux happy. Almost. From what he’d heard, this Ampora wasn’t much better than his though. Go figure. What’s in a name, a douche by any other name would smell as salty. Or a thick heady cologne in this fucker’s case. Sollux’s face twisted in disgust when he plopped himself down into the grass, leaning back on his elbows, something white hanging out of his mouth.

“Aw, aren’t you a bitter little firework? Who pissed in your grubsauce?” he asked, and the thing bobbed as he chewed on the end of it.

He looked over his arm with two flat colors, red and blue. He’d gotten them back when he’d gone God Tier. Which wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, aspect considered. He scanned him up and down before deciding he was just the same as Eridan and waved him off completely. Slicked back hair, a tee with rolled up sleeves, whatever the white thing was, and an air of superiority that just dripped off the edges. Ampora must have been seadweller for ‘pompous’.

“‘Ey chief, what’s eatin’ you?” Cronus asked, nudging Sollux’s arm gently, sitting up to talk to him on the same level.

“Nothing.”

Cronus cringed, “Ooh, sorry to hear it. I’d be cranky too.”

The lowblood watched him for a second before it dawned on him what he meant, “Oh my- Did you really jutht thay that?” he choked on a laugh, turning to look at him.

He took the stick out of his mouth, licking over his lips before smiling all those wicked shark teeth, “I didn’t say nothin’.” Cronus looked at the thing between his fingers, pressing it back between his teeth, “Unless you wanted me to be sayin’ somethin’.”

“You never anthwered my quethtion.” Sollux commented after a second, resting his chin on his shoulder to watch the other troll.

“What’re you doin’, writin’ a book?”

“What do you _want_ CN?” he groaned.

Cronus was quiet then, shifting in the grass, watching the clouds drift by. He cleared his throat and watched Sollux with one cracked eye, “Wonderin’ if you’re gettin’ up to anythin’ tonight.”

“With a wader like you? Ha, get bent Ampora.” Sollux scoffed, waving his hand, “You dethperate dirtbagth are all the thame.”

He propped himself up on one elbow, “Ey, cool it man, jeez what’s got you in a tizzy suddenly?”

“You and ED, you’re dethperate and it’th dithguthting. Can’t you jutht, oh, I don’t know, ethtablish a relationship with thomeone before you try to fuck their pan out?” he half turned, eyebrows pinched together, “Ithn’t that what _normal_ people do?”

“Ya think we’re all grody?” he almost sounded hurt, poor thing.

“Don’t think. Know.”

“Well, good job not thinkin’. Maybe consider thinkin’ instead a knowin’ next time. You never met me, so you don’t know, do ya Sol?”

Fuck.

The worst part about that wasn’t that he’d just made an ass of himself, but that it had been pointed out. He turned back around, watching the wind shift the grass, ears flicking at the sound of people far off. People he’d been trying to avoid. Thank you again Cron-ass.

“What did... you have in mind?” He wasn’t about to make eye contact. Not until he’d decided if he wanted to blow off some steam or not.

With forced disinterest he shrugged, “Dunno, thought we could do some neckin’, rock and roll with it, see where we end up. Ya know?”

The yellowblood watched him, gold and violet in sharp contrast with constricted pupils. Anticipation. He looked the other troll over slowly, eyes drifting over features. Broad chest, probably a nice swimmer’s stomach considering, nice legs and a strong jawline. He wasn’t muscular, but he was lean. It was nice. With a ragged sigh he pushed himself to his feet. Cronus never moved, but he wasn’t doing well to hide the downtrodden disappointment. Sollux cleared his throat,

“You coming or what?”

Cronus popped up, on his feet before the words had finished leaving Sollux’s lips, flicking the stub out into the grass. He meant to ask what that was. He turned with a huff, walking back out towards the hives.

“Where’re we goin’?” He tilted his head in, jamming his thumbs into his pockets, trying to come across casual. He felt like a live wire walking next to him.

Sollux shrugged a shoulder, “You did thay rock and roll with it, right? We’re rolling.”

He seadweller nodded, lips pursed in some attempt to keep a lid on things. After a few minutes they’d walked from the hills and the brain trees down into the outskirts of the hives. They’d passed a few people, but neither said anything. After another few minutes they were deeper, the houses closer, a light urban setting now. Sollux glanced around, he’d never been to this part of the bubble before. Where the hell were they rolling?

“Where are we?”

Cronus studied the landscape, turning a few times, “I thiiiink this is part of spazz and his stack’s construct. Grindin’ the cityscape and all.”

The lowblood ducked down an alleyway and the highblood was quick to follow, giving one last look at the skyline. Sollux pinned him to the wall around the corner, leaning up to lick his split tongue over his lips. Cronus stammered but words failed him, wrapped his arms around Sollux’s hips, drawing him closer. But he wiggled out of his grasp and kept walking, throwing him a look over his shoulder, skirting down another alley.

So it was a game of hide and cull. Okay. Two could play that game.

The two slipped through the alleys, darting through desolate streets, snarky laughter laced with the eventuality of the situation, taunting and dark but in no way bad. When Cronus stepped around a corner, Sollux would push him into the wall, dragging his tongue across his gills, the filaments fluttering against his tongues before darting away with a snicker. Cronus knew the streets better though and quite a few times he pulled Sollux into an alley to bare down on him, sucking up hungry sounds from his lips only to have him wiggled out of his grasp and disappear.

And they said Ampora was a slippery guppy.

He caught him one last time, pinning him to the wall, his knee between his legs. Sollux was done running. If he’d have wanted to get away, he would have been gone. He wanted the chase. And he wanted the capture.

Cronus pinned him to the wall, smiling wide, “Caught’cha.”

A small snort, “Yeah, and? What now big guy?”

His eyes roved hungry over Sollux’s body and he threw in a wiggle of his hips against his knee for good measure. Cronus swallowed hard and leaned in slowly, his cool breath against Sollux’s lips when the smaller cleared his throat, eyes devoid of defining detail looked him over almost as eagerly, his blood singing through his veins and pounding in his ears.

“I’ve got an idea,” the psionic smirked, baring dual canines and awful intent.

“Razz my berries then Solbabe.” Cronus purred, peppering a few kisses along his jawline, catching the lobe of his ear between his teeth and tugging gently.

Sollux’s fingers skittered down his arm slowly, picking his hand up and wrapped his fingers around his throat, watching him with that same gin. Cronus’ eyebrows bobbed, surprise and confusion, “You want black?”

“I want,” he said, curling his fingers harder until his voice creaked, “You to choke me out.”

A bark of laughter to hide the nervous undertone, “You what?”

He didn’t say anything the next time, just held Cronus’ hand tighter around his throat, shifting against his knee with a wheezed groan, a small damp patch darkening his groin.

Cronus pulled away like he’d been burned, shaking off his hand, rubbing his wrist. He looked at his hand, then the psionic with one raised brow leaning on the wall. “There ain’t a safe word, you can’t talk.”

A flash of bright fangs, “Thrilling, huh?”

“That ain’t safe Sollux. How am I supposed to know when enough is enough?”

“Enough ith enough when I come.” The smile stayed, “You can’t tell me you’ve never done anything dangerouth Ampora.”

“Not like this!”

Sollux rolled his eyes, stepping up to hold his hip, tucking two fingers between his legs to grind the line of his nook through his jeans. Cronus shuddered, panting a breath before he pushed him into the wall again, “Figure out a safe way to do this or I’m out Captor.”

A long sigh and he reached up, knocking his knuckles against the base of his horn twice.

“Good enough you big wiggler?”

“Just because you’re a god doesn’t mean I’m gonna get off on killin’ you. But that’ll work.” Cronus finally conceded, melting back into their position before.

Sollux palmed him through his jeans, working the both of them up slowly. Deep hungry kisses, Sollux’s tongue wrapped thick around the other’s cool, pulling small moans and barely there gasps from the both of them. The psionic picked his hands up again, wrapping the fingers of one tight around his neck and this time when he let go, Cronus kept the pressure. Not a lot, enough that each inhale had a wheezed edge to it and each exhale he had to push a little.

Pants were yanked to the knees and shirts were yanked up, too far in now to bother taking it all off. Sollux stroked along Cronus’ bulge, his already unsheathed. Shark teeth smiled, “You’re quite the looker Sollux.”

A small choked sound before, “Heh, I like to think tho.”

Cronus moved higher and Sollux tapped his shoulder, “Up.”

He blinked a few times, narrowing his eyes to watch him. Sollux kneed him in the hip gently, “My kneeth, your hipth. Higher.”

Hauling him up higher was easy, scrawny little psionic. A hand under his ass and he picked him up easier, letting him hook his knees over his hips as requested. Thick and slow Cronus’ bulge flicked against Sollux’s nook, already flushed gold, eager for him. He hissed at the feel of that chill over his heat but bucked his hips, a silent plea. Cronus held his ass steady, guiding himself up slowly into the fire, letting his eyes fall closed to savor it.

When his hips met Sollux’s pelvis the psionic groaned, slumping in his grip a little. He could still breath though, short ragged inhales. His hands rest on Cronus’s wrapped around his thin neck, “Don’t let go. I don’t care how much I thrash... how much I claw... how much I cry. Don’t. Let. Go.”

Gold and violet searched his sharp features for some kind of joke. He found no humor. Just lust filled eyes begging to be broken. The seatroll nodded, “Won’t let go.”

Sollux pulled his hips back to rock them down, his nook swallowing up that thick bulge to the hilt with one word on his lips, “Tighter.”

Cronus shivered, “Y-You got it boss,” his fingers tightened around Sollux’s throat, each swallow and shallow breath fluttering against his palm. Sollux smiled through gritted teeth, nook clamping around the bulge thrashing ice through him.

“Ho- Fuck Captor, you- you really get into this, dont’cha?”

A small choked laugh before he hooked his heel against his thigh, pulling him closer, trying to establish some kind of rhythm.

“Fuck me CN, c’mon.”

He thrust up into him, letting go of his ass and holding him against the wall by his throat, one foot hooked around him, the other dangling off the ground. Wheezed rasps and harsh pants as he moved, fucking him into the wall, scraping his back across the bricks and keeping a good grip on his fragile lifeline. A cut off groan before a spark of psionics jumped from the edge of his eye, burning his arm. Cronus hissed and loosened his grip, confused. Had he hurt him? Was that the cue to stop? Sollux growled and the seadweller cut him off, squeezing the air back out of him.

His eyes slid shut and he arched his back, mouth open. Whether it was the pleasure or his need to breath, Cronus couldn’t say, but just watching him was making him lightheaded. Or maybe that was just the way that his nook gripped him, rippling hard when he struggled with each breath. His own lungs ached with his panting, his chest heaving watching the psionic spark now and again if he thrust into him just right. God, he knew how to put on a show, even at his most broken and vulnerable he looked delicious.

Cronus licked his lips, gills fluttering to get him more air. Watching him breathless, face flushed gold just made him want to breathe deeper. Gold and violet speckled the pavement, dripping down the wall in streaks where it was flicked with the rock of each thrust. Hot and wet, aching to be filled Sollux’s arms shook holding Cronus’ arm, the only thing keeping him up. Claws dragged through skin, scoring his ashen flesh up, dripping more violet but much to Sollux’s pleasure it just made him grip harder.

He could feel his grip, feel the blood in his hand, the muscles in his arm. And in return the seadweller could feel the thundering pulse and the strangled breaths. Psionics cracked off his eyes, more and more often, coiling down his arm, sinking into his arm and marring him with lightning burns, not at all like the power he actually held, but rather the overage in his inability to keep them under control. Each burn was a twitch of muscle, a fraction of his strength lost farther than he wanted, squeezing the lowblood.

Sollux shuddered under his hand, writhing and fighting him, clawing and burning and sparking, not a wheeze out of him now. Just the fire. Without air, fire can’t burn though. Eyes wide, a film of pale yellow at the edges, his teeth gnashing at nothing and his powers out of his control. He watched in awe, but his rhythm never stuttered. He asked for this. And he hadn’t been tapped in the horn, so he just kept pushing, pounding up into him. He arched off the wall towards Cronus, claws scraping through brick and teeth locked tight, for a moment he could have sworn he saw blood. His chest heaved but nothing came.

But he kept pushing.

Two weak knocks to his horn, psionics prickling off the edges of his hands and Cronus let off immediately, holding him up but not suffocating him. Sollux took one sharp deep inhale and the exhale was a keening moan, pushing himself against the violet, taking him as deep as he could, tighter and hotter than anything he’d felt before.

Gold rushed from his nook, flooding out past Cronus’ bulge, streaking fire through the ice, dripping down his thighs and splashing across the pavement. He rolled his hips up a few more times and Cronus found himself painting over the gold with a shivered groan and a coat of regality.

Fingers wrapped around his horn, drawing him in as Sollux was slowly eased down, blinking quickly but a satisfied grin painted across his face. He guided them a few steps down the alley, away from the mess before settling him on the ground. The lowblood leaned against him, boneless, panting. Each inhale was a small ragged wheeze. Cronus set his chin in between his horns, trying to catch his own breath, “Holy fuck.”

“I... could thay the... thame,” Sollux huffed.

“You’re crazy Captor,” he laughed, sitting up on his knees to pull his pants up, bulge giving one last weak flick before retreating. Sollux’s had retracted quickly in the shock. He leaned back against the wall, pulling his own pants back on, letting his shirt fall back into place, a few tears in the back.

The elder looked his arm over, covered in an array of tiny burns. Sollux cleared his throat with a small chuckle, picking up his arm. He licked his own thumb, rubbing it against the more serious burns and claw marks carefully, lips pulled back to show a few teeth. He didn’t make eye contact, “Thankth.”

“For?”

“For indulging in thomething not a lot of people would have.” He watched him over his glasses, letting him take his arm back.

Cronus leaned in slowly, tilting his head up to look at the bruises dark yellow and angry, already inching towards the muddy darkness. He let him move his head back before leaning in to brush a kiss across his lips.

“So chief, had some time to think instead a know?”

Sollux pushed his face away weakly but their shared laughter echoed out of the alleyway.


End file.
